Las fotos
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kenny vende unas fotos comprometidas de Butters, y nadie sabe quien es el culpable.


Hace pocos días se decía que Kenny tenia unas fotos, pero no cualquier tipo de foto, unas fotos que todos los chicos de South Park querían. No tenia ni idea de como serian las fotos, pero sentía curiosidad por verlas, aunque solo fuese una.

-Todos están muy pesados con el tema de las fotos. - me dijo Gregory.

-¿Alguien quiere unas bonitas fotos?. - dijo Kenny acercándose a nosotros.

-Vete de aquí, nadie quiere tus estúpidas fotos. - le dije

-Cristophe, no dirás eso cuando las veas. - me dijo

-Me importan una mierda tus putas fotos. -

-¿Estas seguro?.

-No las queremos, a si que vete de una vez. - dijo Gregory

-Si es eso lo que queréis. - dijo Kenny marchándose

Por un lado quería saber de que eran las fotos, pero por otro lado me daba igual, tampoco serian para tanto.

Vi a Cartman sentado en el banco de un parque, parecía contento y...¿se estaba tocando?. Eso para mi fue un poco raro, me di cuenta de que tenia unas fotos. Seguramente serian las fotos que Kenny vendía. No podía quedarme sin saber como eran las fotos, a si que decidí comprárselas a Kenny.

-¿A si que al final las quieres?. - me pregunto Kenny

-Si.

-...¿Y si yo no quiero dártelas?.

-Damelas de una vez o te romperé las piernas.

-Esta bien, solo por ser tu, te las daré gratis. - Kenny me dio un sobre doblado con las fotos dentro.

-Pues no serán para tanto. - comente

Cuando llegue a mi casa abrí el sobre y saque las fotos, era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca.

Eran fotos de Butters, en pijama, dándose un baño, dormido con un peluche, cambiándose de ropa...etc. No se cuando tiempo estuve encerrado en el baño, pero a mi se me hizo muy corto.

-¿Como le habrá sacado esas fotos?. - me pregunto Gregory, ya que el también había visto las fotos.

-¿Que tal, compañeros?. - dijo Kenny

-¿Sabes que esto es una invasión de la intimidad?. - le dije a Kenny refiriéndome a las fotos.

-¿Pero a que las has usado?.

-Eso a ti no te importa. - le conteste.

-Hasta Trent las tiene, fue el primero en tenerlas.

-Claro, si no te rompía los brazos.

-...Eso también, si me disculpáis, tengo que seguir vendiéndoselas a la gente. -Kenny se marcho.

Ya en clase, apenas había nadie, solo las chicas de la clase y Butters.

-¿Os lo podéis creer? todos los baños están ocupados. - dijo Kyle.

-Con que tu también. - le dije a Kyle

-¿Que?, era un precio razonable.

-Si Butters se entera de esto... - dijo Stan

-No tiene porque. - dijo Kenny

-Pero si ve las fotos, ya no hay nada que hacer. - aclaro Kyle.

Por fin acabo el día y llego la noche, estaba deseando irme a dormir, había sido un día muy largo. No podía dejar de pensar en las fotos, a si que las saque y estuve un rato mirándolas antes de irme a dormir.

Alguien había colgado las fotos en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, todo el que pasaba podía verlas. Si eso era una broma pesada no tenia ninguna gracia.

-¿Que tipo de persona a podido hacer esto?. - dijo Kenny.

-No me extraña, si vas pregonando por ahí lo de las fotos, normal que pasase algo así. - le regaño Kyle.

-De verdad, no era mi intención.

-Pues cuando Butters llegue y las vea seras tu quien se lo explique. - le dijo Stan.

-Kenny, eso no tiene gracia, eso a estado mal. - le dijo Wendy.

-Hola. - nos saludo Butters, todos nos quedamos callados evitando su mirada.

-...Esto...Butters...tengo que contarte una cosa. - Kenny fue a un lugar apartado para hablar con Butters.

-Creo que Butters se enfadara. - dijo Wendy.

-Si a mi me hiciesen lo mismo me enfadaría. - dijo Kyle, mire hacia donde estaban Kenny y Butters, Butters no parecía enfadado, solo un poco molesto.

-¿No se a enfadado?. - le pregunto Wendy a Kenny.

-Solo esta un poco molesto.

-Que raro, si hubiese sido yo te hubiese sacado los ojos. - le dijo Kyle.

-Muy tranquilizador. - le contesto Kenny

-Pero una cosa que aun me pregunto, ¿quien a puesto las fotos en el tablón de anuncios?. - pregunto Wendy.

-Ni idea. - contesto Stan. Sin saber la respuesta nos dirigimos a clase.

Mientras tanto en otra parte el culpable de todo, se ajustaba su lazo para ir a clase, nunca había soportado que a Butters lo desearan mas, y eso le molestaba bastante.

(¿Quien es el culpable? Adivinen.)

(Acepto ideas y sugerencias para mis siguientes historias.)


End file.
